


The Interview

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Heat, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Velma, LITERALLY, Lemon, Past Velma and Shaggy, Pure Smut, Shower Sex, Thick Velma, Vaginal Sex, Velma is a freak, Word Porn, well it pushed them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Scooby-Doo Moon Monster Madness. The mystery inc crew are stuck in outer space with an alien hunter, and football star, two veteran astronauts, a millionaire, a crazy scientist, a "robot", a female astronaut and an alien that's terrorizing to moon base. And to make matters worse Clark literally picked the worst possible time to a one on one interview on Velma. Velma and Clark. I like the ship. They had a lot of chemistry on the movie and his a big helping of smut to go with it!
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Clark Sparkman
Kudos: 7





	The Interview

Its late at night on the moon base and everyone is asleep, well everyone except for one person .You could hear the running water echo down the halls were a girl with short brown hair and black thick rimmed glasses was taking a shower.

As the water ran over her body she was full of anger. Velma and Daphne got into yet another fight and it didn't end in apologies. She still didn't understand how someone like Daphne would do good on a test and better than her of all people.

She continued washing her body paying very close attention to her DD breasts and her ass, her two greatest assets besides her massive brain of course. Daphne might have been pretty, but she was thin and small while Velma was curvy in all the right places. She continued to wash the shampoo out of her hair, but even with the water running, she still heard something crash to the floor in the distance.

She slapped her head around to the open door,"H - hello?", she called into the darkness.

No one answered. 

Curious, Velma turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She hesitantly inched towards the door into the pitch black hallway. She listened intently and found the sound coming from down the hallway.

Velma quietly tip toed around the corner,"H - hello, who's there?", she whispered in a fearful tone as she walked closer to the sound. It was dark down the corridor but she saw a weird outline in the shadows, she squinted to get a better look, but suddenly two red lights shined back at her in the dark.

Then she realized those weren't lights, those were eyes! There was a al lot of sudden movement and Velma soon realized it was the alien creature. It stood high over her, its scales greasy on its skin. She froze in fear, her scream caught in her throat. The creature leaned down to her, its tail sliding around the ground around her feet as it released a deafening shriek. Velma covered her ears and turned to run, but tripped over its tail.

She stumbled to her feet and dashed down the halls not caring where she was going or if the creature was still behind her. As she turned the corner heading back to the co ed showers she ran smack dab into something and fell to the floor knocking off her glasses in the process.

Velma hissed at the pain in her knees, immediately feeling around for her glasses, _'Contacts, definitely investing in contacts when we get back to Earth'_

"Ow, all this for a shower", a voice said in an annoyed tone. Velma recognized the voice instantly and looked over to see a blurry figure of a man with short dark brunette hair and a dazzling smile that had no business sparkling the way it did in the darkness. _'Oh brother'_ Laying there on the ground was Clark, the host of Celebrity Heat and bane of her existence. He stopped rubbing head and upon realizing who he had run into, he was at her side.

"Velma! Are you alright?", he asked in a sympathetic tone, crowding into her space completely. "Here", he picked up her glasses and tried to put them on her face, but she grabbed them and put them on herself. 

"I can do that myself, thank you very much", she pointed out rudely, sure to put some space between her and the man.

It was no secret Clark like Velma, he nonstop flirted with her to her distaste even before they had even left Earth's atmosphere. She stood up and looked around the corner, the alien was nowhere to be seen. She leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. She then realized Clark was only wearing a towel, and she couldn't help but look at his muscles. He had the perfect build, not to big like U - boat and not to scrawny like Shaggy. She soon forced herself to look away forgetting all her logical thinking for a moment.

Clark didn't seemed to not notice her gazing. looking at the clock on the far wall, that read 12:38,"I thought everyone had already taken showers hours ago?", he asked fixing his towel around his waist.

Velma gulped at the action and turned away from him,"Well I'm not exactly excited to bathe with a bunch of naked strangers and have them staring at me", she pointed out crossing her arms. It might have been dark, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clark biting his lip running his hand threw his hair. She refused to acknowledge the warmth that spread in her chest.

"I don't know why, I mean your super smart, a great personality....amazing body", he looked her up and down smiling,"you have nothing to be shy about, really", he admitted.

You could swear Velma was blushing bright red, but she covered it with an eye roll and scoffed at him. "As much as I enjoy people pointing out my intelligence, I am in no mode for your useless flirting", she said sharply brushing passed him, feeling a shock run through her body from the contact and walked into the shower. Clark followed after her, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her around. 

Velma gasped as he gave her that million dollar smile. "I'm sorry let me just start over", he begged looking down at her and she motioned for him to go on,"I was putting together some work for the show earlier and I realized I have everything except one thing." Velma looking at him with a eyebrow raised,"And that is?..."

He pulled a pen and a note pad from behind his back"An interview with the estranged Velma Dinkley of _The_ Mystery Incorporated", he finished smiling.

Velma looked at him like he had grown an extra head,"Why do you wanna interview with me. Why don't you interview Daphne, she got the highest score on the test and she pretty. She's the triple threat. I'm just the glasses", she admitted feeling anger burn in her core. The truth hurts and the cards had already been dealt and Velma Dinkley was no longer the best at the once thing that made her useful. She was useless.

"But I want to interview someone who I find inspiring and I want you Velma". He wants me? Her mind only processed those words and dirty thoughts littered her mind before she shook off his comment.

"Um....s- sure whatever", she rolled her eyes before he grabbed her hand turning her around facing him. His breath hot against her skin and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat unsuccessfully.

"I'm serious, girls like Daphne Blake are a dime a dozen, but you're one in a million", he said in a smooth voice. Velma didn't know what to to say, on the other hand, yes she did.

"Your compliments are cornier than the robots jokes", she snarled pulling her hand out of his. She had no idea why he thought that would work on her, but she was sure to cut that off real quick. 

Clark threw his hands up in surrender,"Can't blame a guy for trying", he shrugged, throwing his head back with laughter "Come on, you should be used to guys trying to get in your pants, I mean look at you", once against he had the geek violently blush.

"Actually no", Clark raised an eyebrow at her,"Wait what do you mean no?", he asked out of curiosity.

"You laugh and I'll make that pen disappear", Velma threatened and Clark nodded crossing his heart.

Taking that as a promise, she took a breath,"I haven't actually done anything with anyone", she was expecting him to break out in laughter. I mean a nerd in a mystery solving team being a virgin was usually comedy gold, but surprisingly she didn't hear laughing or even a snort.

"Have you even kissed a guy?", he asked innocently. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Was this a game of 20 questions or something?

"Yes, I mean at some point I dated Shaggy..", she admitted hastily. Truth be told, she preferred to forget about that period of time with the food junkie.

"That skinny hippy dude?", Clark asked with a tone in his voice that made Velma shudder,"Y- yea, but it was a long time ago. It didn't work, he chose the dog over me", she explained anger burning once again as she balled her fists. _'A dog. He actually left me over the dog. While other women are being cheated on I was stood up for a talking mutt.'_

Blinded with anger, she didn't notice Clark moving in even closer pulling her out of her thoughts. "Ya know your really cute when you blush", he said smiling at her, but her eyes lowered into a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?! I mean you run me over in th-", before she could get out her sentence Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his lips into her. He grinned against her lips happy to shut her up and for her to kiss him back just as hungrily.

Velma eagerly parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, Clark pulled her closer deepening the kiss. When Velma felt him grind into her hip, his erection brushing against her lower stomach, she tensed immediately. Clark noticed her stiffening and pulled away.

"D- do you wanna stop? I don't want to make you do anything that would make you uncomfortable", he asked honestly. Velma was touched,"I'm ready if you are." 

Clark smiled and kissed her once again, but pulled away to her dismay. He started walking slowly around her admiring her as if she was a work of art, that needed the up most care whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Any guy that would give you up doesn't deserve you in the first place"

"I will make tonight the best you ever have. Tomorrow you won't be able to walk that's a promise"

They last comment made her chest tighten. _'Never heard him say something like like before.'_ She thought nothing of it as her towel fell to the ground, the humid air swarming the expose skin. "You have an amazing body".

Clark snaked one arm under her shoulder and cupped her chin,turning her head. He captured her lips in his own. She couldn't help but moan against his mouth as his hand traveled down her stomach. Velma suddenly broke the kiss as she felt an unfamiliar pressure between her legs. It didn't take Velma long to realize that Clark had parted her pussy lips, pressing the pad of his finger to her pearl. 

He continued to move lower before inserting two fingers without warning causing a whimper leave her lip. Clark wasted no time, moving his fingers faster and curled them receiving whimpers as he continued to prep her for what was to come. After a while, he pulled out to receive a desperate whine, but ignored it and latched onto her lips roughly, biting her bottom lip.

It was short and when they pulled away her could see her now plump swollen lips smiling. Velma didn't know what took over her body, but she got down on her knees and pulled his towel off. And he 10 inch cock stood tall.

She got over her initial shock and got to work, trying to swallow as much of him as he could. She licked the entire length before taking him in her mouth once again and he groaned running his hands threw her short hair.

Velma continued bobbing her head back and forth making him moan her name. She hollowed her cheeks and he groaned loudly making her smirk around his cock

He looked down at her smiling,"Don't tell me you learned that in a book", he asked playfully. Velma shrugged her shoulders and continued to suck him off, taking the rest of the cock that she couldn't get in her mouth, and jerking it with her hand. She removed her lips and licked the length of his cock before looking up at him, grinning as she made eye contact with him while she continued to blow him.

"I want this....please give it to me", she murmured, he looked between her legs and saw she was fingering herself. She was dripping wet. Clark licked his lips at the sight and motioned for her to get on her hands and knees. She obeyed and turned around putting most of her weight on her arms and raised her ass in the air.

Clark enjoyed the view as he got down on his knees and positioned the head of his cock with her pussy,"I'm gonna try and please you the best I can, but its going to hurt the first time", with that he slowly pushed his tip inside her and she groaned in pain.

He started kissing down her shoulder blade to help distract her from the burning pain. His cock was a lot bigger than his fingers. He could see the stretch he was putting on her virgin pussy as he pushed himself deeper inside and pulling out.

As he repeated this over and over, Velma whined at the emptiness she began to feel. She groaned, wiggling her hips back against him wanting him yo truely fuck her like he promised. Clark suddenly drove every inch inside of her until nothing else was left. Velma clamped her hand over her mouth, not she wouldn't wake anyone with her screams. She let out a muffled cry as he continued at his brutal pace. The only sounds were the skin to skin contact and their moans.

"God... Your..... So Tight!", he groaned ramming in and out of her in a steady fast rhythm.

"Faster.... Harder... Please Clark", she begged.

Clark planted his hands on her hips and when she turned and looked at him over her shoulder, he flashed her a smile. He stopped his thrusting to jerk his hips in a circles, unknowingly hitting a certain spot inside her making her squeal and arch her back.

"What was that!?", she asked panting deeply. Clark couldn't helped but smile,"That is you glorious G -spot".

"Can you hit it again?"

"Later, but now I think we should mix things up", he pulled out of her earning a whine from the bookworm. Clark pulled her on his lap and he lied down on his back as she slowly eased back on top of his dick.

Velma re-positioned herself on his cock, straddling his hips. He rested his hands on her waist to balance her as she began bouncing up and down on his dick. She moaned throwing back her head, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Clark looked up at her thinking she looked downright breathtaking stuffed with his cock.

He grabbed on of her breasts, cupping them in his hands. Velma started to feel a tugging in her gut,"I - I think I'm about to", Clark put his finger on her lips,"I know... me too". He put his hands on her waist and pulled her down. Now they were pressed up against each other and they continued to move their hips in sync. Her moans became louder and he felt a warm pool in his gut.

He nodded and continued to thrust inside her when he could feel she was about to climax, Clark tightened his arms around her and pounding her hard while she let out pleasured whimpers into his neck. Clark gripped her right ass cheek and thrusted with all his might and hit her G- spot hard sending them both over the edge.

Velma could feel him releasing his warm seed inside her and let out a shudder as the orgasm rocketed throughout her body. She fell on top of him, her body giving up on her and they just laid there both panting deeply. He didn't pull out, but rolled onto his side with her in his arms.

Velma thought out loud in awe laying her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. "I can't believe I just had sex on the moon"

"I can't believe I landed the girl of my dreams on the moon", Clark chuckled ruffling her hair.

Velma gave him a small smile,"The perfect interview for Clark Host of Celebrity Heat", she mocked jokingly, her eyes feeling heavy. Clark laughed at her and kissed her forehead.


End file.
